Battle of the Bands
by PPGXRRB 4EVA
Summary: Oh boy Princess is at it again. Apparently she thinks the can win a bet against the PPG and RRB or can she? Stay tooned and found out.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm back! Hey guys quick note this story will have A LOT of songs, so if you don't like it you can take your donkey and GO!**

**Boomer: LOL Martin Lawrence! XD**

**Me: I know right anyways also I put in a few songs I didn't even like but I thought it fit with the story, try to make them any age you want (I'm not good at that) And If the PPG and RRB are TOO out of character please tell me!**

**BC: Let's get on with it! PPGXRRB4EVA owns nothing!**

**Me: But I wish!**

**/-/**

**Buttercup's Pov.**

Finally Summer Vacation is almost here! Just two more weeks until the last day of school, I can't wait! Right now its lunch and we were sitting under our favorite Oak tree. Everything was nice until Princess and her little posse walked up to us. I just don't understand this chick; she **never** gives up!

"Hey Brickie" Jeez does this girl fail at flirting of what? But Brick doesn't answer; he kept reading his book with Bloss. Unfortunately Princess just can't take a hint.

"Brick!" Princess yelled.

"Ugh, princess what do you want?"

"I wanted t know if you could sing because the-"

"Princess I know our 1st annual talent show is coming up and you are last person I'd enter with." Ooh ouch! Hahaha! Princess scowled at first but then began to smirk.

"Hey everyone! Brick is gonna sing for us!" Then it looked like the whole campus formed a half circle around the tree.

"Well were waiting." Then Brick looked over to blossom

"Mind helping me out?"

"I thought you never ask."

_**Brick: I think we got somethin'**_

_**Hey, It's my girl Blossom, **_

_**And Brick on the track right now**_

_**Hey, Let's go**_

_**Blossom: Today were gonna get this, **_

_**Today were gonna get this, **_

_**Today were gonna get this, **_

_**Were gonna get this, **_

_**Were gonna get this.**_

_**Brick: I can here you crankin up dem speakers**_

_**I don't really wanna show up any later**_

_**Because soon were gonna party like it's new years**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Blossom: Yo I'm lovin all the music that there playin'**_

_**But I ain't hearin' anything you're sayin'**_

_**Tonight were gonna get this gonna live exquisite**_

_**Oh oh, Oh oh**_

_**(Get yo hands up)**_

_**Brick: Somebody dance beside me, **_

_**'Cuz I'm feelin' good at this party**_

_**Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley**_

_**So here we go girl, just crank it up**_

_**Blossom: Are you the boy, the boy, the boy**_

_**The honest truth, the real McCoy**_

_**If you're the boy, the boy, the boy**_

_**Then make me feel like a movie.**_

_**Brick: This girl, this girl, this girl**_

_**Can be the one to rock my world**_

_**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**_

_**And love me just like a movie**_

_**Blossom: I can see you hangin' out in the corner, **_

_**Lookin fly and you finally comin' over**_

_**I've been checkin' out ya, but you didn't notice**_

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh**_

_**Brick:Yeah I did and it's really nice to meet ya**_

_**1, 2, 3 could you smile for a picture?**_

_**Tonight were gonna get this, gonna really love it**_

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh**_

_**Blossom: Somebody just said Blossom**_

_**"Blossom, do you already have a man**_

_**'Cuz I'm smooth like Joe Santana."**_

_**Well here we go boy, just crank it up**_

_**Are you the boy, the boy, the boy**_

_**The honest truth, the real McCoy**_

_**If you're the boy, the boy, the boy**_

_**Then make me feel like a movie.**_

_**Brick: This girl this girl this girl**_

_**Can be the one to rock my world**_

_**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**_

_**And love me just like a movie**_

_**Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody**_

_**If ya wanna join in go ahead and sing**_

_**We can dance all night baby you and me**_

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh**_

_**Blossom: Yeah we gonna get down and party**_

_**Celebrate with everybody**_

_**Have a crazy good time, **_

_**Yeah the time of our lives**_

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh**_

_**Are you the boy, the boy, the boy**_

_**The honest truth, the real McCoy**_

_**(We're gonna get this, my boy)**_

_**If you're the boy, the boy, the boy**_

_**Then make me feel like a movie.**_

_**Brick: This girl this girl this girl**_

_**Can be the one to rock my world**_

_**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**_

_**And love me just like a movie**_

_**Blossom: (Everybody)**_

_**Both: Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh**_

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**This boy, this boy, this boy**_

_**Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh**_

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh**_

_**That girl, that girl, that girl**_

_**This boy, That Girl, **_

_**This boy, That girl, **_

_**This boy, ( ohhhh) That girl **_

Everyone began hooting and cheering.

"Hump! I not every impressing!" Princess pouted. Ok I need to get her to leave.

"how 'bout a bet?"

"Hmm, I'm listing."

"We'll all enter the talent show. If anyone of us beats you; you'll have to leave us alone for an **entire year.**"

"Mmm deal." Then her and her followers joined her.

"So do you think you guys will win?" Amber asked.

"Duh!" we all yelled. Then the speakers came on.

"**Attention students, it seems the talent show set-up has been backed up, to prevent delay you will go home as soon as the lunch bell rings, and all seniors do not forget to turn in your final essays before the last week of school. That is all, have a pleasant day." (AN: I wish that would happen at my school!"**

And as so as Ms. Lu finished her announcement the bell rang.

"FREEDOM!" Butch and I yelled. This is awesome!

**Bubbles Pov.**

I giggled at Butch and Bc reaction to our surprise half-day. They make such a cute couple, but Buttercup would kill me if I told her they looked 'cute'. As we were flying home I realized a song me and Boomer could sing! I grab boomer's hand and flew towards the park.

"What did you bring me here for?"

"I have a song we could sing for the talent show" I explained as looked for my notebook. Aha! Found it.

"You wrote the song?"

"I wish"

_**Bubbles: Woah Oh **_

_**Woah Oh**_

_**Woah Woah Oh Oh**_

_**Woah Oh**_

_**Woah Woah WOAH**_

_**Woah Oh**_

_**When I saw you over there **_

_**I didn't mean to stare**_

_**But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you**_

_**Gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind**_

_**But you listen when I have something to show you**_

_**There's a mark above your eye**_

_**You got it in July**_

_**You're fighting for your sister's reputation**_

_**You remember people's names**_

_**And Valentines are lame**_

_**Boomer: So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion.**_

_**Woah**_

_**Woah oh oh**_

_**Woah Oh**_

_**I wanna know you**_

_**Woah Woah Oh Oh**_

_**Woah Oh**_

_**I wanna go there where you go**_

_**I wanna find out what you know**_

_**Bubbles: And maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so ."**_

_**Both: You smile never shout**_

_**You stand out in a crowd**_

_**You make the best of every situation**_

_**Correct me if I'm wrong**_

_**You're fragile and you're strong**_

_**A beautiful and perfect combination**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**Woah Woah Oh Oh**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**Woah Oh**_

_**I wanna know you**_

_**Woah Woah Oh Oh**_

_**Woah Oh**_

_**I wanna go there where you go**_

_**I wanna find out what you know**_

_**And maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself **_

_**I like how you are with me**_

_**In our future history**_

_**Bubbles: And maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so."**_

_**Boomer: I thought so**_

_**Woah Woah Oh**_

_**Bubbles: Yeah Yeah**_

_**Boomer: Yeah**_

_**Both: YEAH Woah Woah OH Oh**_

_**YEAH WOah Oh**_

_**I wanna know you**_

_**YEAH WOAH WOAH OH OH**_

_**YEAH Woah Oh**_

_**I wanna go there where you go**_

_**I wanna find out what you know**_

_**And maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself **_

_**I like how you are with me**_

_**In our future history**_

_**Bubbles: And maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so."**_

"Well what do you think?"

"…"

"It's too girly isn't it?"

"Would you be mad if said 'yes'?"

"*Sigh* No."

"Well how 'bout we let this be 'our' song and we'll sing something else."

"Ok."

"So you want to head back?" I sat down in the grass

"No not yet." He sat down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder and began to relax. I notice he softly was singing the Spanish song we learned in choir. Hmm, I sounded so nice.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just like when you speak Spanish."

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's kinda…sexy." Boomer quirked an eyebrow, a smirk gracing his own face.

"So you find it muy atractivo?" he asked and I felt a thrill go through my body.

"Very," I purred, silencing his lips with a kiss.

"Say more," I ordered between kisses.

"Mmmm," Boomer moaned, "Me encanta besarte."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," he said, peppering kisses along my jaw, "That I love," his kisses trailed along her neck, "Kissing you." I couldn't help but giggle and he chuckled along with me.

"Eres tan hermosa. You are so beautiful,"

"Te amo," he whispered against my skin.

"I know what that means," I said, a smile on my face. Boomer chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"I love you," ! answered, "Say it again." He pulled back, and pulled me into his arms, "Te amo." We stayed like that for about 10 more minutes. I just love this peace and I don't want it to end.

"We better head back"

"Do we have to?" I whined. He just chuckled at my childish nature.

"Yeah" We flew back to the boys' house I looked at my watch; It's 4:30?! Wow, We were gone a while.

"Were have you two been?" Blossom asked worried

"See babe, I told you they were fine." Brick reassured her.

"Sorry we were just in the park. We didn't realize we were gone so long." Boomer explained.

Well we have to practice for the talent show, it's on June, 28th." Bloss told us.

"That's on our 3rd year anniversary." Boomer pointed out. Oh yeah! It sure is. Yay!

**Boomer's Pov.**

As soon as I mentioned that the talent show I saw my brothers eyes go wide. Oooh they forgot they are so busted!

"Oh yeah. Butch what you get me?" BC asked.

"I'll show you after the concert."

"That goes for all of you" Brick added

"Aww!" all the girls whined.

"I'm going to bed" Bubbs announced.

"Us too. Goodnight." The girls gave us a kiss on the cheek.

"Night" We said simultaneously. And the girls left for their rooms.

"We are so screwed" Brick announced

"Actually you're the one who screwed" Butch declared.

"I saw you panic too Butch"

"I almost forgot. I been saving my all my allowance since last year and all I need is $10 to reach my goal." I reached in my pocket and pasted him $10.

"Thanks man! I owe ya one." Then Brick looked in his wallet. "I may not have enough to get her an iPod touch but I have enough to get her an iPod classic "We better go to bed." They agreed. This is gonna be Awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Next week… (June 28****th****)**

**Butch's Pov.**

I was having an awesome dream! We were all at the Townsville fair; having a blast. But unfortunately I was woken up with a kiss? What the-when I open my eyes; I saw my favorite pair of lime green eyes. **(AN: Rhyme! :3) **

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Hey since it's a special day I'm cooking before anyone wakes up; you wanna help?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You? Cook?"

"Shut up and come help."

"Ok. Just let me get dressed." About an hour later everyone was awake and the food was ready. Then bubbles sniffed the air.

"Chocolate chip waffles!" Then her and Blossom zipped over to the tables.

"What's the big deal?" Boom asked confused.

"You guys haven't lived until you had Bubbs blueberry pancakes or BC's Chocolate chip waffles." Blossom told us.

"Here you guys. Breakfast is served." Buttercup announced. I really want to see what the fuss was all about. Then I took my first bite…OH MY GOD! It's soft, deductible, chewy, sweet; it as if heaven went into my mouth. Next thing I knew me and my bros' were stuffing our faces. All the girls giggled at our reaction.

"Ok guys when you're done, we need to get a move on. The talent show starts at 1:00pm but we have to be there to practice. Oh and by the way, Boomer, you're taking the video camera and give it to Mitch so he can record the talent show." Blossom explained. After we ate we flew to the school and began to practice.

**30 min. Later….**

The talent show was about to start and the place is packed!

"So..many..people.." Blossom muttered.

"Well at least were not up first." Bubbles reassured her. Then Ms.K walked on stage.

"Hello and welcome to our first and annual talent show. I am your host Ms. Kean and we appreciate those who entered and who came to support us today. First up are The Rowdyruff Boys." Then BC gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered. I smiled then we walked up on the stage as the people clapped.

_**Butch: I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**Will she comin back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**I was at the top and now was like I'm at the basement.**_

_**Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.**_

_**I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**_

_**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**_

_**I Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.**_

_**Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**_

_**See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.**_

_**My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.**_

_**She left me, I'm tied.**_

_**Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.**_

_**Brick: I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**Will she comin back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.**_

_**Tryin to get my usher over, I can't let it burn.**_

_**And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.**_

_**Oh I miss her when will I learn?**_

_**Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.**_

_**Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.**_

_**Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**_

_**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**_

_**And now I'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.**_

_**But she made a decision that she wanted to move on.**_

_**Cuz I was wrong.**_

_**Boomer: And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**Will she comin back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

_**Said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

_**All three: I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I drive on back, down that road.**_

_**When she comin back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I drive on back, down that road.**_

_**When she comin back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

**Buttercup's Pov**

It was silent for a few seconds then everyone began to cheer. Wow if we keep this up princess will be out of our hair for sure. Then they walked off the stage.

"That was very nice. Now we have our three favorite Powerpuff girls." The cheer was pretty loud.

"Good luck" I heard butch whisper aw we walked by each other.

_**Blossom: I see you with him**_

_**And I see you laughing**_

_**And I see you flipping you hair**_

_**Like you think your hypnotizing my man**_

_**But it's not gunna go as you plan**_

_**Da da da da da da**_

_**Da da da da da da**_

_**You think you're clever**_

_**But I got something better**_

_**My guy he texts me letters**_

_**Spelling TGIC**_

_**And only I know**_

_**Only I know**_

_**What that means**_

_**(This girl is crazy)**_

_**Blossom: No your not**_

_**Bubbles: No your not**_

_**Buttercup: No your not**_

_**No your not**_

_**No your not**_

_**PPG: You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**You're not gunna steal him, not now**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**No way, No where**_

_**No how**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**No matter how you work it**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**And that's the final verdict**_

_**So don't think you'd ever have a shot**_

_**Cause if you had a shot**_

_**You'd miss completely**_

_**Bubbles: I see you flirting**_

_**But his head you wont be turning**_

_**Instead you'll just be learning**_

_**How a real relationship flows**_

_**And there's no where with you he's gunna go**_

_**Da da da da da da**_

_**Da da da da da da**_

_**So put your hips back in check**_

_**And try never to forget**_

_**My guy your not gunna get**_

_**So what you tryin to prove**_

_**He's never gunna leave here with you**_

_**No no oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Bubbles: No your not**_

_**Blossom: No your not**_

_**Buttercup: No your not**_

_**No your not**_

_**No your not**_

_**PPG: You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**You're not gunna steal him, not now**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**No way, No where**_

_**No how**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**No matter how you work it**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**And that's the final verdict**_

_**So don't think you'd ever have a shot**_

_**Cause if you had a shot**_

_**You'd miss completely**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Oh oh no**_

_**Oh oh oh oh no**_

_**No no**_

_**Oh oh no**_

_**Oh oh no**_

_**Oh**_

_**Buttercup: Did you really think you had a chance with him**_

_**Is your perception of us that ignorant**_

_**Blossom: (Ignorant)**_

_**Do you really think that I would let you win**_

_**Bubbles: (oh no no)**_

_**How does it feel to loose before you begin**_

_**(Should know by now)**_

_**(Did you not know?)**_

_**No **_

_**No**_

_**No**_

_**No **_

_**RRB: No you aint ever gunna steal me girl**_

_**No your not**_

_**No your not**_

_**No you aint ever gunna steal me girl**_

_**PPG: You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**You're not gunna steal him, not now**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**No way, No where**_

_**No how**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**No matter how you work it**_

_**You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend**_

_**And that's the final verdict**_

_**So don't think you'd ever have a shot**_

_**Cause if you had a shot**_

_**You'd miss completely.**_

We got a good cheer around the same as the boys. announced a 5 min. break so we went backstage and congratulated each other.

"Hey guys thanks for jumping in at the end that helped."

"No prob."

"Well I hope you girls are ready for your reputation to plummet." Princess bragged. I saw bubbles pick up a glass of water and poured it all over Princess. I had Butch cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing very loud.

"AHH! Why you little Brat!" Princess screamed and began to walk towards bubbles. "I'm so gonna-" but Boomer blocked her path.

"Now Princess unless you want soda in your hair I suggest you walk away." Blossom told her. Then she stomped off.

"Boomer, Bubbles get ready." I warned

"Welcome back everyone. Now we'll have Boomer and Bubbles."

_**Boomer: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it, I'mma put it, I'mma put it... **_

_**I'mma put it down... **_

_**Bubbles: If you put it down right like the way I want it**_

_**Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**If you put it, put it, if you put it down**_

_**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Boomer: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: Ooh way too talk game, it's so tough**_

_**Damn I love it all**_

_**Even the way you flex**_

_**That's what turn me on**_

_**Ooh you know you make me weak**_

_**Just cause the way you are**_

_**Cause everybody in here knows that you're a star**_

_**But still I'm letting you know**_

_**I got the sweetest heart**_

_**Any man that wants this babe**_

_**He gon' have to work hard**_

_**From what I see, you got what I want**_

_**That's just half the part**_

_**Gotta see what you put on it**_

_**To make sure you're the one**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it down right like the way I want it**_

_**Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**If you put it, put it, if you put it down**_

_**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Boomer: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Boomer: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: I hope the chivalry ain't dead to you boy cause I'm grown**_

_**Gotta pull up, and then come up with that when I see what I want**_

_**Gotta go old school with me sometimes**_

_**Still keep it soul, twenty twelve for me**_

_**But I still beef it up**_

_**And that I still I want you to know**_

_**Got the sweetest heart**_

_**And even though he can buy that coupe for me**_

_**He gon' have to work hard**_

_**And now I see, you got what I want**_

_**That's just half the part**_

_**I gotta feel what you put on it**_

_**To make sure you're the one**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it down right like the way I want it**_

_**Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**If you put it, put it, if you put it down**_

_**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Boomer: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it down right, maybe Ohhh**_

_**Boomer: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it down right**_

_**Boomer: Ain't nobody put it down like me though**_

_**Why are you playing? girl you know**_

_**With all this money, and all your cake**_

_**Girl you better stop, I got a big ego**_

_**I'm sipping on that brandy**_

_**That liquor comes in handy**_

_**And girl I know you fancy**_

_**But this party I'm financing**_

_**It's so me, it ain't even like that**_

_**The way you hating all night**_

_**A friend uptight, all right**_

_**Bubbles: (So put it down yeah)**_

_**I took her at the club**_

_**Told the girl she'd be right back**_

_**Back to the crib**_

_**And in the morning all this is worth it**_

_**Baby go get your hair did**_

_**And buy you a couple purses**_

_**You just perfect.**_

_**Bubbles: You, you, you, can be the one I call**_

_**When having a bad day**_

_**And I need a shoulder to cry on**_

_**You, you, you might change the way I feel**_

_**Teach me how to let the guard down**_

_**Ain't gonn' lie, there's been times**_

_**Thought the one I had**_

_**Was the answer to my prayers**_

_**Come on out and find out he not true**_

_**And I got you, tryna tell me**_

_**(If I let you put it down..)**_

_**Boomer: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**Bubbles: If you put it down right like the way I want it**_

_**Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Boomer: If you put it, put it, put it, if you put it, put it**_

_**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Boomer: I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you gonna fall in love **_

_**(It's the B-R-E-Z-Z-Y)**_

_**(It's the B-U-B-B- to the L-Y)**_

_**Both: If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you can fall in love**_

_**I'mma put it down, you can fall in love**_

_**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**Boomer: (Ha Leggo)**_

_**If you put it down right like the way I want it**_

_**If you put it, put it, put it, if you put it, put it down**_

_**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttercup's Pov.**

Wow! They were really good! If I was human, I wouldn't be able to hear myself clap.

"That was awesome you guys!" We congratulated.

"Thanks."

"Now we'll have Brick and Blossom." announced.

"Oh this song is dedicated to Princess." Blossom announced. What are they doing?

_**Blossom: Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea**_

_**You ready**_

_**Seems like everybody's got a price,**_

_**I wonder how they sleep at night.**_

_**When the sale comes first,**_

_**And the truth comes second,**_

_**Just stop for a minute and**_

_**Smile**_

_**Why is everybody so serious?**_

_**Acting so damn mysterious?**_

_**Got your shades on your eyes**_

_**And your heels so high**_

_**That you can't even have a good time**_

_**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**_

_**Everybody look to their right (uh)**_

_**Can you feel that (yeah)**_

_**We're paying with love tonight**_

_**It's not about the money, money, money**_

_**We don't need your money, money, money**_

_**We just wanna make the world dance,**_

_**Forget about the price tag**_

_**Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching**_

_**Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**_

_**Wanna make the world dance,**_

_**Forget about the price tag.**_

_**We need to take it back in time,**_

_**When music made us all unite!**_

_**And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,**_

_**Am I the only one getting tired?**_

_**Why is everybody so obsessed?**_

_**Money can't buy us happiness**_

_**Can we all slow down and enjoy right now**_

_**Guarantee we'll be feeling alright**_

_**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**_

_**Everybody look to their right (uh)**_

_**Can you feel that (yeah)**_

_**We're paying with love tonight**_

_**It's not about the money, money, money**_

_**We don't need your money, money, money**_

_**We just wanna make the world dance,**_

_**Forget about the price tag**_

_**Brick: Yeah yeah**_

_**Well, keep the price tag**_

_**And take the cash back**_

_**Just give me six strings and a half stack**_

_**And you can, can keep the cars**_

_**Leave me the garage**_

_**And all I, yes all I need**_

_**Are keys and guitars**_

_**And guess what, in 30 seconds**_

_**I'm leaving to Mars**_

_**Yeah we leaving across**_

_**These undefeatable odds**_

_**It's like this man**_

_**You can't put a price on a life**_

_**We do this for the love**_

_**So we fight and sacrifice**_

_**Every night**_

_**So we ain't gonna stumble and fall**_

_**Never**_

_**Waiting to see a sign of defeat**_

_**Uh uh**_

_**So we gonna keep everyone**_

_**Moving their feet**_

_**So bring back the beat**_

_**And then everyone sing**_

_**It's not about the money**_

_**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**_

_**Everybody look to their right (uh)**_

_**Can you feel that (yeah)**_

_**We're paying with love tonight**_

_**Brick&Blossom:It's not about the money, money, money**_

_**We don't need your money, money, money**_

_**We just wanna make the world dance,**_

_**Forget about the price tag**_

_**[Chorus 2x] **_

_**Blossom: Yeah yeah**_

_**Oh-oh**_

_**Forget about the price tag **_

_**Ohh**_

Oh! HAA that is hilarious! We all began to burst out laughing as brick and blossom walked backstage. I peeked out the curtain and saw even had a struggle to keep from laughing.

"*Giggle* that was very nice. *Sigh* Now we have-"

"The winner of course." Princess replied snootily. Then a lot of people began to moan and groan.

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriends  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so-

"Wait! Wait!" I interrupted.

"Ugh! What powerpuke?" I couldn't help but laugh at her face.

"You **do** realize that you are singing the lame version right?" Then the audience began to Ohh.

"Yea right. And if there is get up her and prove it." She challenged

"Yo Bloss, shall we?" I asked smugly. Then she began to giggle.

"We shall."

"Ok, if you guys wanna get up here and embarrass yourself so be it." She told us as she walked off stage.

_**BC: Buttercup and Blossom **_

_**Blossom: REMIX**_

_**[3x] **_

_**BC: Buttercup and Blossom**_

_**Blossom:Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**_

_**BC:I could be your girl Buttercup be your girlfriend**_

_**Blossom:Hey hey you you I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**BC:I could be your girl Buttercup be your girlfriend**_

_**Don't get it twisted BC got her paper on**_

_**That means I'm a paper chaser I chase my paper on**_

_**And I know we chasing paper that you be chasing on**_

_**I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on**_

_**Get up in the booth with a chopped up song**_

_**Put it in a store and they go cops on**_

_**Everybody know that it's no combo**_

_**You better lay low like popo**_

_**Case you ain't know better already know**_

_**I go in like project so**_

_**So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama**_

_**Blossom:Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**BC:(Nope)**_

_**No way no way I think you need a new one**_

_**BC:(Yep)**_

_**Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**_

_**BC: Yep, I could be your girl Buttercup be your girlfriend**_

_**Blossom:Hey hey you you I know that you like me**_

_**BC:(Yep)**_

_**No way no way you know it's not a secret**_

_**BC:(Nuh-uh) **_

_**Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**BC: Yep, I could be your girl Buttercup be your girlfriend**_

_**Please ain't party stop**_

_**All I knows sixteen to pop**_

_**Told you you all better act on top**_

_**Been doing this since hop more pop**_

_**Ah tell the brotha can't stop**_

_**For all the mans I'm cracked on rocks**_

_**For all the mans they love Mama**_

_**Style so I gotta go hard-**_

_**der than I did before**_

_**her style is crossover**_

_**pee wee curling BC**_

_**miss stuff is going in**_

_**so when you see me in the drop top shades**_

_**in the summer time blazing you wanna be my boyfriend.**_

_**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**BC:(Nope)**_

_**No way no way I think you need a new one**_

_**BC:(Yep)**_

_**Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**_

_**BC: Yep, I could be your girl Buttercup be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey you you I know that you like me**_

_**BC:(Yep)**_

_**No way no way you know it's not a secret**_

_**BC:(Nuh-uh)**_

_**Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**BC: Yep, I could be your girl Buttercup be your girlfriend**_

_**Blossom: Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?**_

_**Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?**_

_**BC: You wave goodbye**_

_**Your girls a bird**_

_**You're by my side**_

_**Make it work**_

_**You and her that sounds absurd**_

_**Me and you go better you heard?**_

_**You ain't hear any dumb girls laugh in the back**_

_**that's 'cause I speak crack on the track**_

_**I'm gonna keep it real boy**_

_**I'm trying to mack**_

_**Let me know if you down with that**_

_**Me and yo girlfriend we ain't no tie**_

_**You better ask S.C.I.**_

_**I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson**_

_**I got plastic elastic in the back**_

_**Of the Jaguar sure 'cause that's what's popping**_

_**Tiger purses bank is filled**_

_**I'm mad 'cause this is nothing**_

_**Bloss&BC: Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**_

_**BC:I could be your girl Buttercup be your girlfriend**_

_**Bloss&BC: Hey! I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way you know it's not a secret**_

_**Blossom:Hey!**_

_**BC: Buttercup and Blossom**_

_**Bloss&BC: No way no way Hey! Hey!**_

Then the crowd went into an up-roar. We couldn't help to take a bow, then we looked smugly at princess and went backstage.

"Wow! That was amazing! Ok were going to have a 15 minute break and then we'll come back. If you are hungry there a few snack in the back." Ms.K explained.

**Butch Pov.**

I looked at my brothers and they nodded.

"Girls we'll be right back"

"Well ok but hurry back." Bubbles told us. We nodded, we ran off campus about a block away. Then Brick and I gave Boomer our wallets, which I thought was a **terrible **idea.

"Boom **please** don't screw this up," I pleaded.

"Yeah remember baby blue iPod nano, hot pink iPod classic, and iPod touch.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know."

**10 minutes later…**

I saw boomer run up to us giving us the gift rapped up.

"By the way Butch your gonna thank me for BC gift later." Boom told me smirking

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"We better head back," Brick stated. We nodded. I hope we didn't miss anything or else were dead.

**Buttercup's Pov.**

"What took you guys?" I asked

"Oh, There was a long line for the bathroom," Boomer told us.

"And were back and now we'll have Blossom," Ms.K announced.

_**Booooooooooooy!**_

_**Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling**_

_**Still the one I need, I will always be with you**_

_**Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**_

_**Say it real loud if you fly**_

_**If you leave me you're out of your mind**_

_**My baby is a 10**_

_**We dressing to the nines**_

_**He pick me up at eight,**_

_**Make me feel so lucky 7**_

_**He kiss me in his 6**_

_**We be making love in 5**_

_**Still the one I go to 4**_

_**I'm tryna make us 3**_

_**From that 2**_

_**He still the 1**_

_**There's ups and downs in this love**_

_**Got a lot to learn in this love**_

_**Through the good and the bad, still got love**_

_**Dedicated to the one I love, hey**_

_**Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing**_

_**Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain**_

_**Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change**_

_**My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain**_

_**I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time**_

_**All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time**_

_**Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind**_

_**Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line**_

_**Me and my boo, in my boo coupe riding**_

_**All up in that black with his chick right beside him**_

_**Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest**_

_**Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**_

_**Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding**_

_**All up in that black with his chick right beside him**_

_**Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest**_

_**Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**_

_**Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'**_

_**Still the one I need, I will always be with you**_

_**Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**_

_**Say it real loud if you fly**_

_**If you leave me you out of your mind**_

_**My baby is a 10**_

_**We dressing to the nines**_

_**He pick me up at eight**_

_**Make me feel so lucky 7**_

_**He kiss me in his 6**_

_**We be making love in 5**_

_**Still the one I go to 4**_

_**I'm trying to make us 3**_

_**From that 2**_

_**He still the 1**_

_**Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do**_

_**Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too**_

_**All up in the store, shawty, tricking if I want to**_

_**All up in the store, shawty, fly as we want to**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Damn I think I love that boy**_

_**Do anything for that boy**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Now I'll never be the same**_

_**You and me until the end**_

_**Me and my boo, in my boo coupe ridin'**_

_**All up in that black with his chick right beside him**_

_**Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest**_

_**Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**_

_**Me and my boo and my boo lip locking**_

_**All up in the back cuz the chicks keep flockin**_

_**All that gossip in 10 years stop it**_

_**London speed it up, Houston rock it**_

_**Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling**_

_**Still the one I need, I will always be with you**_

_**Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**_

_**Say it real loud if you fly,**_

_**If you leave me you're out of your mind**_

_**My baby is a 10**_

_**We dressing to the nines**_

_**He pick me up at 8**_

_**Make me feel so lucky 7**_

_**He kiss me in his 6**_

_**We be making love in 5**_

_**Still the one I go to 4**_

_**I'm trying to make us 3**_

_**From that 2**_

_**He still the 1**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wow that was really good.

"I didn't know you liked Beyonce Blossom."

"Are you kidding me? I **love **her."

"Alright, now we have brick"

_**I-I-I-I-I-I**_

_**I came to dance-dance-dance-dance**_

_**I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans**_

_**I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands**_

_**Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.**_

_**Yeah, yeah.**_

_**Cause it goes on and on and on.**_

_**And it goes on and on and on.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_

_**Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_

_**Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.**_

_**Cause we gon' rock this club**_

_**We gon' go all night**_

_**We gon' light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite.**_

_**Cause I told you once**_

_**Now I told you twice**_

_**We gon light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite**_

_**I came to move move move move**_

_**Get out the way me and my crew crew crew crew**_

_**I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do**_

_**Just drop the phone, came here do do do do**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Cause it goes on and on and on.**_

_**And it goes on and on and on.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_

_**Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_

_**Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.**_

_**Cause we gon rock this club**_

_**We gon' go all night**_

_**We gon' light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite.**_

_**Cause I told you once**_

_**Now I told you twice**_

_**We gon light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite.**_

_**I'm gonna take it all like**_

_**I'm gonna be the last one standing**_

_**I'm alone and all I**_

_**I'm gonna be the last one landing.**_

_**Cause I-I-I believe it**_

_**And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all.**_

_**I'm gonna put my hands in the air**_

_**Ha-hands hands in the air**_

_**Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air**_

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_

_**Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_

_**Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go.**_

_**Cause we gon rock this club**_

_**We gon' go all night**_

_**We gon' light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite, **_

_**Cause I told you once**_

_**Now I told you twice**_

_**We gon light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite**_

Whoa, it got really loud.

"And now we have Bubbles."

Just when I thought it couldn't get any louder.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**I want your ugly**_

_**I want your disease**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**As long as it's free**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**I want your drama**_

_**The touch of your hand**_

_**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad, your bad romance**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**I want your horror**_

_**I want your design**_

_**'Cause you're a criminal**_

_**As long as your mine**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)**_

_**I want your psycho**_

_**Your vertigo stick**_

_**Want you in my rear window**_

_**Baby you're sick**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**You know that I want you**_

_**('Cause I'm a free chick baby!)**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want your bad, your bad romance**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your love has revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that chick crazy**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that chick crazy**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that chick crazy**_

_**Walk, walk passion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**I'm a freak chick, baby**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**Et je veux ta revanche**_

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Want your bad romance!**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

Jeez! If I was human I would have to plug my ears.

"That was super! Now we'll have Butch and Buttercup."

_**BC: Step up in the party like my name was that b******_

_**All these haters mad because I'm so established**_

_**They know I'm a beast yeah I'm a sav- savage**_

_**Haters you could kill yourself**_

_**In my space shuttle and I'm not coming down**_

_**I'm stereo and she's just so monotone**_

_**Sometimes it just me and all my bottles all alone**_

_**I ain't coming back this time**_

_**Butch: I can't believe it**_

_**BC: (Oh wa-oh)**_

_**It's so amazing**_

_**This club is heating**_

_**This party's blazin'**_

_**BC: (Oh wa-oh)**_

_**I can't believe it this beat it bangin**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**BC: I can't believe it**_

_**Butch&BC: Hey check it out**_

_**Check it out (x10)**_

_**Yeah yeah I'm feeling it now**_

_**Check it out (x3)**_

_**Butch: Step up in the party like my name was Mr. B**_

_**All these hating naggers ain't got nathing on me**_

_**Honestly I gotta stay as fly as I can be**_

_**If you pick and roll it you get super OG**_

_**Hunny's always resting cause I'm fly fly fly**_

_**Dummies they can't touch me cause I'm floating sky high**_

_**I stay swaggerrific you don't needa ask why**_

_**You just gotta see with your eyes**_

_**Butch: I can't believe it**_

_**BC: (Oh wa-oh)**_

_**It's so amazing**_

_**This club is heating**_

_**This party's blazin'**_

_**BC: (Oh wa-oh)**_

_**I can't believe it this beat it bangin**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**BC: I can't believe it**_

_**Butch&BC: Hey check it out**_

_**Check it out (x10)**_

_**Yeah yeah I'm feeling it now**_

_**Check it out (x3)**_

_**Butch:Check-check this this this out**_

_**It got me in the club in the club just rocking like this oh**_

_**BC: Da done done**_

_**The sun done**_

_**Yep the sun done**_

_**Came up but we still up in dungeon**_

_**Da done done**_

_**Yep in London**_

_**The competition why yes, I would love some**_

_**How they getting mad cause they run done**_

_**Mad cause I'm getting money in abundance**_

_**Man I can't even handle these hundreds**_

_**Duffle bag every time I go to Suntrust**_

_**I leave the rest just to collect interest**_

_**I mean interest**_

_**F**** **_

_**-my nemesis**_

_**Exclamation just for emphasis**_

_**And I don't sympathize cause you a simple Chick**_

_**I just pop up on these **** on some pimple ckicks**_

_**And put an iron to your face you old wrinkled WITCH!**_

_**Butch: (These are mega-mega ultra-mat-matt-matthew-matthew-matthew)**_

_**Oh, we just had to kill it**_

_**We on the radio hotter than a skillet**_

_**We in the club making party people holla**_

_**Money in the bank means we getting top dollar**_

_**I'm a big baller you a little smaller**_

_**Step up to my level you need to grow a little taller**_

_**I'm a shot caller**_

_**Get up off my collar**_

_**You are Chihuahua I'm a Rottweiler.**_

_**Butch: I can't believe it**_

_**BC: (Oh wa-oh)**_

_**It's so amazing**_

_**This club is heating**_

_**BC: (Yeah)**_

_**This party's blazin'**_

_**BC: (Oh wa-oh)**_

_**I can't believe it this beat it bangin**_

_**BC: (Yeah)**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**BC: I can't believe it**_

_**Butch&BC: Hey check it out**_

_**Check it out (x10)**_

_**Yeah yeah I'm feeling it now**_

_**Check it out (x3)**_

"Unfortunately; do to sore throat, Boomer will not be able to sing." *Scoff* Boomer used that excuse to not sing. And you people call me lazy.

"Now we we'll have Buttercup" Then it got very loud, which made me sort of nervous. As I walked on stage I heard Butch say "You can do it babe!" Well here I go.

_**I used to think that we'd run away**_

_**Whenever day, pretty summer day**_

_**I remember when you would say**_

_**Would be okay, come what may**_

_**I never knew you would lie to me**_

_**Took everything, from inside of me**_

_**You're silhouette in the doorway**_

_**But before you walk away**_

_**Just say goodbye, look in my eyes**_

_**So that I always will remember**_

_**Frozen in time, always be mine**_

_**Baby boy you'll be young forever**_

_**I'll be over here, you'll be other there**_

_**I'm a shed a tear but I really don't care**_

_**Frozen in time, always be mine**_

_**Baby boy you'll be young forever**_

_**I used to think when we re-unite**_

_**I'd be your wife, in a real life**_

_**I thought that you'd come back for me**_

_**And you would take me away**_

_**I never knew, only as a teen**_

_**You'd re-appear, only in my dreams**_

_**You're silhouette in the doorway**_

_**But before you walk away**_

_**Just say goodbye, look in my eyes**_

_**So that I always will remember**_

_**Frozen in time, always be mine**_

_**Baby boy you'll be young forever**_

_**I'll be over here, you'll be other there**_

_**I'm a shed a tear but I really don't care**_

_**Frozen in time, always be mine**_

_**Baby boy you'll be young forever**_

_**This is, my, last, cry**_

_**Is this the only way?**_

_**This is my own prison**_

_**I'm frozen in time, in time, in time**_

_**Don't say goodbye, look in my eyes**_

_**So that I always will remember**_

_**Frozen in time, always be mine**_

_**Baby boy you'll be young forever**_

_**I'll be over here, you'll be other there**_

_**I'm a shed a tear but I really don't care**_

_**Frozen in time, always be mine**_

_**Baby boy you'll be young forever**_

_**(You'll always be mine,**_

_**Frozen in time,**_

_**Young Forever)**_


End file.
